


Not Quite a Hero

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, Leaving Central City, Prompt: Caitlin Snow, Running Away, protecting those you care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: As she prepares to leave Central City after the showdown with Savitar, Caitlin contemplates if she will ever manage to return to team Flash, if they will ever forgive her for what she's done.





	Not Quite a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing this one has been a real struggle for me for some time now, but I think I have finally managed something I am quite proud of. In fact, I have been struggling to fill the prompts on my bingo card in general. Hopefully you like this one. Thanks so much for reading!

Not Quite a Hero:

Caitlin Snow settled into her seat, completely ignoring the commotion taking place behind her. A hero would have turned around, would have tried to help, but she had proven to herself that she was no hero, no one to come to the rescue and save the damsel in distress. No, she was something else entirely. Not quite a villain but nobody’s idea of a hero. Especially her own.

 

Leaving the team had been difficult, but there was nothing else that she could think to do. Killer Frost, no not Killer Frost, her, she had helped Savitar. She had betrayed her friends, helped the greatest enemy they had seen yet. How was she supposed to stay and face them knowing that? Until she could gain some control over her frosty alter ego, she would have to stay far away from everyone that she cared about. They would never forgive her for what she had done, of that she was sure. Never mind that it was basically Barry who had created Savitar in the first place, she had been the one to help him. There was no going back from that.

 

She settled deeper into her seat. There was a certain thrill in her bones that came with running away. She was sure that the sensation was not her own, but a recklessness channeled from Killer Frost. Running away required you to be at least a little bit fearless, and Caitlin had only ever been afraid. Deep down, she was afraid even now, sipping on a little bit of Frost’s courage, but there was no turning back, no returning to the person that she used to be. Whatever she was now, she could never go back to the person she used to be, before this, before everything. _Maybe I am a villain after all._ She pushed the thought from her mind and considered where this journey might take her. The road ahead was a mystery, but one thing was painfully clear: she needed to break her connection with Frost and fast.

 

A flash of anger shot through her at the thought, but whether it was her own anger over what Frost had done or not, she never knew. At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the distressed woman from earlier. “Excuse me, have you seen a young woman come through here? Medium height, reddish brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans? She stole my bag.”

 

Caitlin looked around her at all the other people on the train, desire to help overwhelming her, but when she opened her mouth to respond, it was Killer Frost who spoke. “Do I look like some kind of hero to you? Why should I care if some bitch took your stuff? Don’t leave it lying around if you don’t want it stolen.”

 

The woman looked taken aback at the retort. Clearly, she had judged that Caitlin was a potential ally, someone who was nice and would help, only to be rebuffed. In another life, Caitlin would have apologized, tried to smooth things over, but the bite of impatience that was always just beneath the surface when Frost was in control remained. “You going to move along lady, or do I need to make you leave me alone?” she snapped.

 

The woman took a slight step back, face full of fear. Around her, Caitlin felt the compartment chilling slightly. She knew that Frost was struggling to fully take control again and fought hard to prevent it. This was a situation that she could handle just fine on her own. “Why don’t you go ask someone else if they’ve seen the thief?” she asked the woman with what she hoped was a somewhat pleasant smile. “I haven’t seen the woman you described,” she added, though something about the description sounded vaguely familiar.

 

The woman nodded, face still fearful as she backed away. Caitlin watched her go, glad she had managed to stay in control. But it had been a close thing. Any doubt in her mind that she was doing the right thing in leaving was quickly pushed from her mind. Frost was too powerful to stick around. Once she had figured out how to rid herself of her alter ego, she might consider returning, but until then, the further away from those she cared about the better. Killer Frost could not be allowed back in control, not around the rest of the team, not around anyone.

 

Caitlin was glad when the train began to move, carrying her away from Central City, away from the people who mattered to her. Leaving was the only way to protect them. And who knew, maybe one day she could return and be with them again. In the meantime, she had something important to do, rid herself of Killer Frost, as quickly as possible.


End file.
